Heretofore, domestic refuse compactors have been provided which are of a design that includes drawer means for receiving refuse to be compacted. Such compactors have suffered from the disadvantage that the drawer is not removable from the cabinet and thus refuse compacted within the drawer must somehow be removed. Provision of a flexible bag, such as suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,745, has proven to be ineffectual since generally such bags are not of sufficient strength to allow lifting of compacted refuse from a drawer. The use of a support sling within such a drawer has similarly proven to be ineffectual since generally such slings are cumbersome to use and difficult to store. The optimum is to provide a refuse compactor having a refuse receptacle which is easily removed when it becomes full. To this end, the present invention includes a refuse receptacle which is easily removed from its support position on the compactor door and which includes provision for holding a plastic bag within the receptacle container yet obviates the need for the bag to serve as a carrying means for the compacted refuse.